Silly Love
by Alexandrea Venice
Summary: By an Accident Kuroko was cursed by a Ghost/Spirit. A curse that will expose what has been hidden all those years. ( Kuroko/FemKuroko x GoM / All )
1. Chapter 1: The Phantom and the Ghost

Author's Notes:

I fell in love on the pairings of Kuroko no Basuke

That is why I thought of righting this fic.

Wish you enjoy it~

Reminder: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. English is not my first language so please consider my grammar errors.

" Silly Love "

" The Phantom and the Ghost "

Kuroku walked silently at the old park while sipping his favourite drink. Nobody seemed to notice him even his from the number one basketball team of Japan after defeating the Rakuzan in the Winter Cup. While Kuroko enjoyed the flavour of his vanilla milkshake and the harmonizing scent of the cherry blossom trees. He heard some strangers talking about the mysterious trees that surround the park. They said, the trees were protected by a spirit living in the nearby temple that is why the city engineers can't demolished the old park because of the fear of being hunted.

Kuroko did not believe in ghost and he concluded that if the park was even protected by a spirit, people would not try to litter around the park and as he observed everyone threw their trash everywhere in the place. Kuroko stopped thinking about it and realized that he finished drinking his milkshake. He started finding a trash can. He was walking without looking on the ground he was stepping at, that is why he accidentally tripped by an exposed root of a cherry blossom tree causing him to hit the ground and spill the remaining milkshake on the trunk of the tree. He stood up and pat his uniform to take the dirt off it. He took the empty plastic bottle with a sad expression realizing that it still have vanilla milkshake in it left before he was tripped, he should had finished it completely. He threw the bottle in the trashcan after finding it at last. Then he glanced back at where he was tripped and saw the remaining milkshake sticking on the trunk like glue. He did not give another expression and left the park and proceeded to school.

While he was leaving the ghost/spirit saw him leaving his spilled milkshake unattended. She got mad and casted him a curse that shall bother him forever. The curse was " _To regret what you have done, you shall be bothered not by your mind but by your heart... a shall cast you a curse… a Silly Love. _"

* * *

Kuroko was almost late in class. It was almost an ordinary day until his vision started to blur and he felt his body was not in a perfect condition. He confirmed that he was not sick by visiting the school clinic before practicing. Riko did not like how Kuroko preformed that day cause his passes were dull and his perspiration were greater than usual so she forced Kuroko to skip today's practice even he already proved that he wasn't sick. Kuroko was worried and sad of his unexplainable condition. Even his emotions were not seen, Kagami his partner, knew what he felt.

Kuroko left school and bought some medicine in the nearest drug store, hoping that the medicines he bought might heal him. Before Kuroko could walk to the street where his house is, he needs to pass the old park. Kuroko was filled with thoughts as he walks through the park; then suddenly he heard someone laughing. He snapped out of his thoughts as the laughs became louder and louder even nobody is around the park at that time. Kuroko started to wonder who was laughing so he followed the noise and he end up looking above. He saw her… the ghost… the phantom saw the ghost laugh at him as the curse slowly swallowed him...

Kuroko was frightened. He ran away after seeing her bloody eyes. The ghost laugh at Kuroko and she whispered " You cannot escape until you realize what you have done. " Kuroko heard what she said and reminded it.

* * *

That night was a mysterious night to the ex-generation of miracles and Kagami since they all suffered a heavy feeling that they could not sleep except Kuroko who is now in a deep sleep as he suffers from a curse.

They felt it… the feeling that someone is in grave danger…


	2. Chapter 2: Under the Cherry Blossoms

Author's Notes:

So here it comes~

the next chapter.

There are codes in this chapter that you may not understand so…

your free to ask if you don't know what I mean.

It would be nice if there were reviews….

Wish you enjoy it~

Reminder: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. English is not my first language so please consider my grammar errors.

" Silly Love "

" Under the Cherry Blossoms "

Kuroko was awaken by his alarm and his barking dog. He was surprised by his dog's actions for it acted like there was an intruder in the house. Kuroko was certain that he locked the door of his apartment before heading to bed. Kuroko concluded that his dog might be hungry for it was biting his trousers. He lifted the dog and it started sniffing him like he was someone new to it.

" Nigou, what's wrong boy? " Kuroko said worriedly, as he heard his voice said this, he realized that it changed, it sounded like one of the princesses of those cartoons he usually watch in his childhood. His dog became silent after what Kuroko told him and it ran away to his kitchen. Kuroko did not mind his voice anymore and proceeded to get Nigou's food from the cabinet. He took Nigou's bowl, fill it up and place it at a corner. Nigou responded and ate quietly.

Kuroko entered his bathroom. He was shocked on what he saw in the mirror, his hair grew shoulder length and he became slimmer. Kuroko swore that he cut his hair regularly and this was not the length of his hair yesterday. He was about to cut his hair when suddenly he noticed his reflection has a bump on his chest. Kuroko slowly peek at what's inside his shirt and he was totally shocked for he grew" _the hills ". _Kuroko thought that he might be dreaming so he went back to bed and closed his eyes.

After a moment he went back to his bathroom and the same situation occurred. He thought that he might be hallucinating so he immediately brush his teeth and took a shower. He managed to take off his shirt without looking at those _hills_ and as he removed his trousers, he felt an awkward feeling and was tempted to look down. His " _elephant _" disappeared, it was replaced by a " _female's flower_ ". He became a She….

He, I mean she was extremely shocked and confused of her situation. She can't find any solution of her problem now but suddenly he remembered what those strangers gossiping about " the trees were protected by a spirit living in the nearby temple that is why the city engineers can't demolished the old park because of the fear of being hunted " and he recalled that she accidentally threw her vanilla milkshake on one of those tree and she can even recall what the spirit told him " You cannot escape until you realize what you have done. " so she concluded that she was hunted… no, she was cursed!

* * *

Kuroko finished taking her shower and borrowed some of her mother's clothes. She wore blue skinny jeans, black sleeveless shirt with a " Go Girl! " design and light brown hoody to hide her face for she needs to go back to the park and confront the ghost.

* * *

Kuroko arrived at the park. She started finding the tree she accidentally spilled at. She found it and stayed in front of that tree. She bowed respectfully and said " I'm sorry for what I've done. I regret it. Now could you please return my body back to normal? ". Everyone in the park noticed her bowing and talking at a tree; she felt embarrassed of what she is doing but she can't think of any solution than this.

The ghost laugh at her and said " Regret, Regret… I really love the sound of it… "

Stares at the branches where the spirit sits " Please… I realized what I've done and I regret it, so please bring me back to normal. "

" I forgive you but the curse won't end until Winter comes. "

" Why? "

" Since it's Spring, my powers are still uncontrollable but when Winter comes it rests and rejuvenates and all the spells and curse that I cast will only be revived when Spring comes back so you should wait until Winter comes for that's the only time I could control my powers and delete any curse or spells I made. "

" What!? Then what should I do about school? About basketball? "

" It's not my fault that you tripped. "

" Then… I shall wait until Winter. " He said helplessly.

" Don't worry, I'll try to stop it as soon as possible. "

" Thank you. I shall leave now."

Kuroko walks away sadly; her mind was filled with worries while she was leaving that she accidently bumped on someone. She about to say sorry when she noticed the familiar height and uniform of the person. She looked above and recognized the person…

" Kagami-kun. " His name slipped from her mouth.

The wind blew her hood off and her face was shown. Kagami saw her face, his world paused and the only thing he hears is his heart beating fast and loudly like never before…

Kuroko did not say another word and ran away.

She arrived home worried for her partner might have recognize her and he might tell the others that she is a cross-player even she was just cursed; on which might destroy her reputation.

* * *

Kagami stayed on that spot for a minute or two. Comprehending what just happened. He did not know who that person was but he knew he felt was Love at First Sight.

" Oh Love, such a powerful curse… " the ghost said while starring and giggling at the blushing boy Under the Cherry Blossoms.


	3. Chapter 3: Biologically, it's me

Author's Notes:

Well, all of your pairing questions will be answered soon so…

Better read each chapter to know who will win Kuroko's love~

Wish you enjoy this~

Reminder: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. English is not my first language so please consider my grammar errors.

" Silly Love "

" Biologically, It's me "

Kuroko did not want to stay home for the whole year just because her gender changed so she started planning a convincing excuse that could let her live a normal life like she used to have. After an hour of planning, she came up with a plot that might help.

The first move of her plan is to buy new uniforms ( Female uniforms ), some clothes and underwear. She did not like her first plan's last requirement since she still have that manly side, it's embarrassing to buy girl's underwear in her part but since she need it she has to do it.

* * *

It was afternoon when she arrived home from the mall; she completely bought all the things she need and since all of those things she bought were out of budget, she does not have any money left to buy novels.

Kuroko thought that even she will hide all of this problems alone, she need someone who help her emotionally and conditionally; Momoi might help but she is from another school and she might react negatively so Kuroko started finding another person that could assist her and that person should know how to hide this secret. Kuroko thought of a person that might help but that person might not believe what she is about to say but it is worth to try.

Kuroko started controlling the tone of her voice back to normal since she has to call a school mate that might help her. She dialled the number and the person she called answered on the second ring.

" Kuroko! When will you come back to school!? You need to attend practice soon, inter-high starts next week! " Riko furiously announced.

Kuroko was nervous after hearing Riko but she calmed herself immediately and answered " B-but I'm still sick and I'm alone here… Riko could you please come to my house? my body is too weak I can't cook nor walk to my kitchen… please assist me. " Kuroko prayed that her excuse was enough to make Riko come to her house.

" Why won't you ask Kagami to help you since his your partner or Momoi since she's your girlfriend!? " Riko replied.

Kuroko did not know what to reply anymore so she turn off the call and just texted her address to Riko. Riko panicked since Kuroko cut off, she was worried cause Kuroko might had collapsed while talking. Riko has no choice but to check him up after practice.

* * *

Riko located Kuroko's house. She rang the doorbell but nobody responded for minutes so she panicked and entered the lot without permission; she was surprised cause the gate and the door of Kuroko's house was left unlocked. The moment she opened the door, she was about to shout Kuroko's name until she found a girl on the doorstep staring at her.

In her normal voice " Konbanwa, Riko-chan… "

" Kuro...ko, pff! " She covered her mouth before releasing a big laugh.

Riko forced to stop her laugh and spoke " I-I never knew you were a cross-player! "

" I-I'm not a cross-player! ´Kuroko spoke in embarrassment.

" Wow you even changed your voice, you sound like snow white (* Laughs *)Are you a voice actor? "

" Riko-chan, I'm cursed. "

There was silent in the room after Riko laughed loudly again.

" Cursed! (* Laughs *) Nice one Kuroko… Nice one, I never knew you have a godlike sense of humour but please stop being gay and go back to school. "

" Riko, I'm not gay!... I'm really cursed that is why I became a girl! " Kuroko yelled in embarrassment.

" So… this is not a joke? "

" Yes, If you want me to prove it to you, I shall take off my clothes. " Takes off her hoody and sleeveless shirt.

" No, please stop. " Riko stopped Kuroko before she could take off her sleeveless shirt.

Riko stared at Kuroko's chest and realized that Kuroko was telling the truth, he became a she because of a curse. And Riko noticed that Kuroko had bigger chest and sexier body than her. Riko thought that Kuroko might had undergo plastic surgery but if he did there would be stitched wounds near her chest but Kuroko was flawless all over, it's impossible he undergo plastic surgery. Before Riko completely believe what Kuroko told her, she touched Kuroko's ass and was surprised for he completely became a girl. Kuroko was surprised on Riko's actions but she did not speak any word.

" T-this is creepy… " Riko shivers as she spoke.

" I know… " Kuroko agrees and smiled for she knew Riko understands the situation now.

" So… could you tell me what really happened cause a person won't be curse reasonless. " Riko wondered.

After minutes of telling Riko the whole story and her plan, Riko agreed to help her hide the truth until the year ends but in one condition…

" What Condition? " Kuroko asked.

" You'll be the first girl basketball player in the Girl's Basketball Club that I am planning to open this year. " Riko proclaimed.

" What? " Kuroko asked in surprise.

" I always wanted girls to show how masculine they are and prove that we could play as hard as the boys. " Riko's eyes sparkled as she said this.

" Ok fine… (* Wispers *) I thought being a girl could excuse me to stop practicing for the whole year… what an idea. "

" Did you say something Kuroko? "

" No, I said I'm happy to be the first girl basketball player in the Girl's Basketball Club. "

" Good! Now since we are in agreement let's shake out hands "

They shook their hands in agreement to help each other and while they were doing this, Riko asked Kuroko what will be her new name since her gender changed.

" I like my name and I might get confused if I change my name so I'll just call myself Kuroko Tetsuya the Second. " Kuroko replied.

* * *

" My name is Kuroko Tetsuko; I'm the twin sister of Kuroko Tetsuya. My brother exchanged schools with me because of my father's work and it's nice to meet you all… " After Kuroko introduced herself in class, she proceeded to her chair.

" Huh!? " Everyone in class yell in surprise.

Everyone were surprised since they never knew Kuroko had a twin sister and he never told anyone about her even Kagami his partner.

" Ohayo, Kagami-kun " Kuroko should not greet Kagami like she used to since her gender changed but his name always slips out off her mouth.

" Eeeh!? "Everyone in class yell in surprise.

Boys in class thought this except Kagami " So Kagami knew Kuroko had a cute a twin sister. That bastard is good in keeping secrets. "

Kagami was speechless and motionless since he saw his crush again and he was surprised for she knew his name even he never met her since; Kuroko might have introduced him to her, he thought. He should have known the resemblance and noticed that she is Kuroko's twin sister yesterday. He was extremely glad that day since he knew his chance of dating her is 99% possible since she's Kuroko's sister.

Kagami was day dreaming and blushing the whole day since his crush's seat is just right behind him.

**Kuroko's Point of View:**

Why does everyone react like this… Biologically, it's me Kuroko Tetsuya their presenceless Seirin basketball player.


	4. Chapter 4: Cupid might be Joking

Author's Notes:

Thank you for the Reviews~

It really inspires me to write this next chapter.

Wish you enjoy this~

Reminder: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. English is not my first language so please consider my grammar errors.

" Silly Love "

" Cupid must be Joking "

" So you're his twin sister right? " Hyuuga asked.

" Yes. It's nice to meet all of my brother's team mates (* Bows respectively *) please treat me like you used to treat me I mean my brother and please call me by my first name. " Kuroko answered and requested.

" Ok... " Hyuuga answered.

" Why did your brother exchange schools with you so sudden? " Izuki questioned as others nodded for they wanted to ask the same thing.

" I was always with my dad in Europe because of his job so he decided it's my brother's turn to be with him so we exchanged schools; please don't think my parents are separated cause their not and don't worry about my brother, his fine and he's just staying there for a year; he'll comeback afterwards… " Kuroko answered respectively.

Everyone nodded with understanding then Riko announced " Ok! Kuroko's introduction is finished now everyone, go back to practice. "

**Riko's Point of View:**

Kuroko's stamina and abilities did not change but her presence changed a little since she is a girl now. Her pretty face made a little effect on other's concentration especially Kagami. That red stupid arrogant monkey should put 100% concentration in this practice soon or his going to enjoy 50 laps.

**Kuroko's Point of View:**

Riko made me play with the boys since I'm the only girl basketball player and her Girl's Basketball Club can officially be opened next year so this is why I'm going to be the first and only girl basketball player of the year.

* * *

It was almost one of those normal days until a stubborn visitor came…

" Konnichiwa~ is Kurokocchi here~? " Kise asked loudly.

**Kuroko's Point of View:**

Oh no! not Kise.

Everyone stared at Kise in silence as he started to locate Kuroko.

Kise found the palelish blue colour from a far. He ran as fast as he could to that familiar colour and hugged his identified friend carelessly.

" K-kise please… I-I can't breathe. " Kuroko complained.

Kise was shocked because the person he hugged had a different voice than usual and the person he usually hug was squishier than before… Kise released Kuroko slowly and stared at her in shock.

" So your Kise Ryota right? My brother told me about you; My name is Kuroko Tetsuko, I'm the twin sister of Kuroko. It's nice to meet you. " Kuroko introduced herself and acted like she never met him before.

" (*Dropped his knees to the ground while in teary eyes*) A… Am I dreaming? " Kise asked.

" No, Kise-kun you're not dreaming and please stand up. " Kuroko requested.

" (* Still on his knees *)Nothing can compare my happiness now… since Kurokocchi has a twin sister… you may not know me but I prayed a billion times just to know you exist and (* Takes Kuroko's right hand *) I may not have that ring now but… will you marry me? "

Riko responded quickly and smacked Kise's head with newspaper.

" Who told you to trespass this gym without my permission and how dare you to disturb our practice!? Are you spying on our game strategies!? " Riko asked aggressively.

" (* Stood up *)Ouchy~ Please calm down, I'm very sorry to trespass and I'm not spying. I just wanted to visit Kurokocchi today~ " Kise answers while he is still holding Kuroko's hand.

While Riko and Kise are still arguing; Kagami was staring at Kise and Kuroko's hand joined together like lovers. Kagami's blood was boiling at that time, he doesn't understand why but if Kise asks Kuroko's hand in marriage again, he swore to God that he will kill Kise no matter what.

Riko made Kise leave but before he left, he kissed Kuroko's cheek and whispered at her ear " I'll be back sugar~ "; Kuroko shivered at what Kise said. Kise was about walk out off the buiding when he saw Kagami clenching his hand and this made his smile devilishly.

**Kise's Point of View:**

Cupid must be joking… Kagami as my rival… this must be the easy round since the other ex-generation of miracles still have not known her.

The moment Riko told everyone to repeat practicing, Kagami left.

Riko understood the situation; Kagami is jealous, she thought, so she asked Kuroko to bring Kagami back to the gym.

Kuroko did what Riko told her and ran as fast as she could to keep up with Kagami.

* * *

" Kagami-kun please slow down. " Kuroko requested.

" (* Surprised *) Wha-!?, did you just… (* Stopped running *) You and your brother have so many similarities, even your basketball abilities are the same as him. " Kaami Noticed.

" Well… He trained me. " Kuroko replied.

" I see… "

" Kagami-kun could I ask you something? " Kuroko asked respectfully.

" Sure. " Kagami answered.

" What is my brother to you? " Kuroko questioned seriously. He always wanted to ask Kagami this question since Kagami became his new light.

" To tell you the truth… since we became friends… I-I have this misunderstandable feeling inside me… cause when his not around, I try to find him for I'm worried and unsure of what I am doing or what I am about to do and when he is around, I feel safe and assured of everything that might happened… he complete me (* Blushes *) in a friendly way cause he's just my partner. " Kagami confessed.

" (* Blushed *) Right. " Kuroko commented. She never knew this is how his partner felt about her, she was flattered.

After that little talk, Kagami calmed down and came back to their school gym with Kuroko.

It's was a memorable day for Kagami since it was his first conversation with his crush and it went smoothly.


	5. Chapter 5: What a Love Triangle

Author's Notes:

I got sick for being sleepless for three days,

My mom told me to rest so that's why I didn't

update last two days but I'm fine now and thank you

for your patience for waiting this long.

Oh well, Wish you Enjoy this~

Reminder: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. English is not my first language so please consider my grammar errors.

" Silly Love "

" What a Love Triangle "

**Kuroko's Point of View:**

Kise there, Kise here, Kise everywhere. I got enough of him. He gives me letters, flowers, chocolates, magazines that features about him and accompanied me as I go to school and go back home and he even treats me like his wife and as a result, his fan girls are bullying me at school. Luckily Kagami-kun was there before they could even hurt me, except when they put thumbtacks on my shoes. I'm really sure that this year is going to be the hardest, absurd and annoying year of my life.

Kuroko was busy thinking his way out of Kise's love when Kagami passed the ball to her. The ball hit her and she fell, she was about to stand on her feet again when she felt a stinging pain in her arm, she was bothered by the pain for a simple hit never hurt her this bad before. Hyuuga helped her up as Riko ran towards them. Riko scanned Kuroko's body by her eyes and she was surprised with the results. Riko told Kuroko to come with her to the locker room and she commanded everyone to return to practice.

Kagami was upset of what he has done; he hurt his one and only love but before he could negatively react to the situation, Izuki told him " It's ok, it was just an accident and (* Wispers on Kagamis ear *) " then Izuki thumbs up as others nodded.

* * *

Riko lead Kuroko to the locker room. After they entered the room, Riko locked the door and commanded Kuroko to take off her shirt. Kuroko calmly obeyed. Riko scanner her again and got the same results.

" Your body's abilities, stamina and sensitivity decreased by 30% because of your new body form. " Riko informed.

" What? " Kuroko questioned in surprise.

" This means your performance in basketball will be greatly affected... but if you give your spare time for practices you might bring back those decreased points. " Riko informed.

" Why did this happened to me? " Kuroko asked worriedly.

" Obviously; the sudden change of your body's size and shape would give unpredictable effects. " Riko answered.

Kuroko emotionless in the situation but she was obviously sad.

" Hey… have you prepared for Red Days? " Riko asked.

" Red Days? " Kuroko questioned for she was confused.

" You know… red waters on… (* Blush *) oh well I'll just help you when it comes but make sure to buy _what women needs_ before those days. " Riko answered and she even stresses the words " _What women needs_ " to make it more obvious to her.

After that little talk, Riko pushed Kuroko out off the locked and commanded her to go back practicing. Riko was obviously worried those days since Kuroko can't join inter-high because of her condition.

* * *

Kise was already waiting on the gate when Kuroko was about to leave school. He was about to call her name when Izuki grabbed him and started talking random stuff as Kiyoshi clang his arm on Kise's shoulder and faced him to another direction while the other Seirin players started a conversation with him. Kise was surprised and confused of what the Seirin players trying to do to him but he knows they are not his fans. Kise escaped from them but Kuroko was nowhere to be found.

This is what Izuki whispered on Kagami's ear, their teams plan. Everyone noticed Kagami's feelings for Kuroko and Kise is the reason why Kagami can't confess his feelings so they planned to take Kise's attention as Kuroko and Kagami escapes him. And now they are hoping that Kagami won't waist this opportunity that they effortly gave.

* * *

Kagami and Kuroko walked silently on the street…

" Are you going to Maji Burger Kagami-kun? " Kuroko questioned.

" H-hai!... u-umm… are you coming with me? " Kagami asked nervously.

" Hai. " Kuroko answered calmly.

There was silence when Kagami started to pile up his courage, lessen his nervousness and breathe deeply and said..

" I want to tell you something important Kuroko… "

" What is it? " Kuroko answered and listened with anticipation for she thought that Kagami was about to tell her something very important about their opponents in inter-high. She even stopped walking and faced Kagami, eye to eye. This made Kagami more nervous cause he never expected Kuroko's actions.

Kagami was shaking but his voice was firm and true as he said " I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time now… that I li- "

" He likes you. " Kise spoke from a distance.

" Kise!? " Kagami spoke in surprice.

Kise came near to them while Kuroko greeted Kise.

" That is why he's been acting weird this week Kurokocchi, for he has feelings for you. " Kise admitted.

" T-that is not true! Kuroko is just my friend and that's it. (*Stares at Kise's eyes *)And are you trying to destroy my friendship with Kuroko cause its working!? " Kagami said with annoyance.

" You don't need to hide the truth Kagami-kun… (* Blush *) I noticed it too… " Kuroko admitted.

" Oh… so… what do you feel about me? " Kagami said calmly.

" Hey~ I'm still here and please Kagamicchi; She doesn't like you. " Kise declared.

" Wha-!? So you expect that she likes you after what your fangirls did to her? " Kagami admitted.

" Did they hurt you Kuroko? " Kise worriedly asked.

" Yes they did but Kagami-kun protected me from them so its fine. " Kuroko confessed.

" I'm really sorry for what they are doing to you and please let me take the responsibility of protecting you from them since it's my fault and… can I court you?~ " From seriousness to childishness Kise spoke.

" But you were courting her since! " Kagami spoke in an _obviously tone_.

" But it was an unofficial courtship that is why I'm here now asking for her permission. " Kise proclaimed.

" (* Takes Kuroko's attention *) Could you look at this idiot and tell him how stupid he is!? " Kagami spoke with annoyance.

" Kagamicchi, I think you need a mirror to see who's the idiot. " Kise declared.

They were arguing loudly while Kuroko was just in front of them. Kuroko's patience broke and she yelled " Please stop it now! ". Then there was silence in the place once more until Kuroko spoke…

" I'll let Kise court me and (* Blush *) as well as Kagami-kun. " Kuroko confessed.

Kagami was glad with Kuroko's acceptance of his feelings while Kise was irritated since she let Kagami court her. After those confessions they decided to eat at Maji burger; it was almost a peaceful diner until Kagami and Kise started arguing again.

* * *

Kise was going to escort Kuroko home but Kuroko disagreed for she wanted to go home on her own peacefully. Kuroko walked to the streets leading to her home silently, she passed the old park again. While she was walking in that old, beautiful place, she saw the spirit on the branches, singing lullabies. She was about to leave the park when the spirit talked to her…

" (* Laughs *) What a love triangle… hey, I have a book here that might help you emotionally. " The spirit proclaimed and threw the book to Kuroko.

Kuroko caught the book and read the title. The book was entitled " Silly Love ".

" How could a love story help me in this condition? " Kuroko asked in confusion.

" I did not say it would help you conditionally; I said it will help you emotionally since your experiencing a love triangle now. " The spirit clearly said.

After saying thanks respectfully, Kuroko left the park and headed home.


	6. Chapter 6: Caught a Cold

Author's Note's:

Well… here it comes the next chapter~!

Wish you Enjoy this~

Reminder: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. English is not my first language so please consider my grammar errors.

" Silly Love "

" Caught a Cold "

**Kuroko's Point of View:**

I finished reading this old book that the spirit gave me. Knowing that its volume 1, I need to buy the other volumes. My mother and father surprisingly gave me allowance at the same time so it means I have extra money to buy books. I really don't know why I strived to finish reading this book even it's just a worthless love story. Well the book was about an ordinary girl who had an extraordinary beauty; ordinary men see her simply but genuinely handsome men see her as a goddess but even though all those genuinely handsome men fall in love at her unconditionally, she felt no love. It was like a curse her beauty possessed her. From all those men, there were three who fought to death just to have her love. First, was a boy who fell in love at her when she was in first grade but he needs to return to France because of a family problem but before he left, he promised to come back and marry her. The second was a boy who was arranged marriage to her by her parents in second grade and the third was a guy she met in a cosplay club who always annoys her but he was secretly in love with her. This three men had high statuses as they grow up; the first guy became a super model of Europe, Asia and America; the second owned all his father's companies and controlled the world politically and economically and the third guy was secretly the long lost prince of a great empire. This three men had the looks, fame, power and wealth but their weakness was love and this story continues on how they could make her fall in love. Today is Friday and tomorrow's Saturday… it seems I need to buy the second volume because volume one was just the prologue of the story.

* * *

It was a cold Friday night for Kuroko and she can't sleep so she thought to have a little walk in the streets would help lessen her remaining energy.

Kuroko came out off her house wearing her pajamas and a thick jacket since it's freezing cold outside for it was still spring. Kuroko walked silently on the street; she heard steps and bouncing of a ball in the nearby basketball court, she became curious as a result she sneaked a peek to see whose playing.

She was hiding in a bush as she peeks to the person playing in the court.

She saw Aomine playing basketball alone. He was shooting simple alley loops, dunks and three pointers. After minutes of practice he rests; he sat on a bench just at a side of the court near the bush Kuroko was hiding. He wiped his sweat and drank pocari sweat wordlessly. After a drink he cried, Kuroko did not understand Aomine's actions but she continued watching him silently. Then he yelled at the wind " Tetsu! Gomennasai!... I'm really sorry (* Sniffs *) I'm sorry… I'm the reason why you left… I should not have done this to you… I regret it… please come back to me… I love you… ". Kuroko was shocked with what Aomine yelled and because of this, words slip to her mouth saying " It was not your fault Aomine… "

Aomine heard her, he immediately he stopped crying and glanced at the bush behind him to see who replied him but he saw nothing but an empty shrub.

* * *

Kuroko ran home crying for she never thought that her former light would be scared this deep because of what she has done. She shut the door close, rested her back to it and fell. She doesn't know why but her tears were uncontrollable and even her body was shaking because of all those emotions then unexpectedly she collapsed because of exhaustion.

She woke up at the doorstep that morning. Her eyes swelled for she cried too much last night. She did not waste another minute and took a shower. While she was in the shower, she started to cough and sneeze as expected, she caught a cold for staying too long outside last night.

After eating breakfast and feeding her dog, she dressed up to buy the second volume of the book.

* * *

While Kuroko was walking and finding the second volume around town for hours, she felt a little dizzy and hot. Obviously, her cold has worsened.

While she was walking like a drunken man, she found an old bookstore in a dark alley. She concluded that the book that she was looking for might be there for it was an old book and that is an old bookstore. She entered the bookstore and started finding the second volume. She was surprised cause even it was an old, rusty bookstore it sure had a lot of costumers.

While scanning the bookshelves, her eyes stuck at a familiar book. It was one of her favourite novels that she always wanted to buy but thinking of the old book that the spirit gave her and all of the possible volumes it might posses; Kuroko skipped the chance of buying one of favourite books because of a responsibility she bestowed.

She walked away sadly at that opportunity and repeated scanning the bookshelves. After an hour of searching, she finally found the second volume of the book but not just the second volume but all the twenty five volumes of the book. She immediately got stressed after knowing it had twenty five volumes; she stopped reacting and tried to reach the second volume for it was placed in the highest shelf of that bookshelf. She was already tiptoeing but she can't really reach it then suddenly somebody took the book behind her. She turned to see who got it, she was surprised that it was Midorima.

" Midorima-kun. " His name slipped out off her mouth.

Midorima was silent at that moment and he was surprised why that girl looked like someone he knew.

Kuroko immediately introduced herself to prevent confusion.

" Kuroko's twin sister… (*Hands the book *)Here, you were trying to take this right? " Midorima asked.

" (* Takes the book from Midorima *) Yes and thank you for reaching it. " Kuroko said respectfully.

After handing the book to Kuroko, he left wordlessly but before he could even get out off her sight, she called his name again; he faced her with shocked for Kuroko was already on the floor asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Hidden Love

Author's Notes:

I'm so excited on writing this chapter

Cause I don't know what to write…

Oh well, wish you all enjoy this~

Reminder: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. English is not my first language so please consider my grammar errors.

" Silly Love "

" Hidden Love"

Kuroko was in a deep sleep when she heard familiar voices. She woke up in an unfamiliar place but she recognized that the people talking loudly in her front of her are Midorima and Takao. Takao noticed that she was awake…

" Konbanwa Kuroko's twin sister!" Takao greeted.

" So... since Kuroko is your brother can we call you Kuroko too? " Takao asked.

" Sure. " Kuroko replied as she tries to sit.

Kuroko sat on the bed where she lays. Her felt dizzy as she stood up and Takao advised her to take it slow for she was still not in full recovery.

" Kuroko did you know that Shin-chan acted like a mother who lost her first child when you collapsed because of a high fever and he even ( for the first time ) paddled the rickshaw to take you to his house cause he ordered me to buy a cold patch! " Takao admitted as Midorima hits his Head with a thick news paper just after he finished talking.

" Ouch!, that hurts shin-chan. " Takao complained.

" Truth hurts Takao. " Midorima replied.

" Arigato for everything Midorima-kun… " Kuroko respectfully said.

" You know that your sick; why do you have to buy books in this condition? Are you that obsessed? " Midorima asked with annoyance.

Kuroko was silent when Midorima scold her as Takao whispered " Tsundere! "

" D-did you said something Takao? " Midorima asked in an irritated tone.

" Nothing shin-chan; Kuroko forgive him, his acting like that cause his worried and he likes you… " Takao admitted calmly.

" What!? "Midorima exclaimed as he hits Takao's head with a thick news paper again.

Kuroko smiled as they continue to argue. After dinner, Takao asked permission to leave and he went home directly. Now Midorima and Kuroko were left alone.

" I'll wash the dishes. " Kuroko suggested.

" No, your still not in full recovery, so please rest and do nothing; I'll send you home after I finish washing the dishes. " Midorima replied.

" I might be sick but this doesn't mean I'm helpless; so please let me return the favour. " Kuroko admitted.

Midorima sighs and gave way to the kitchen. Kuroko stood up and walks to his kitchen. Kuroko washed the dishes silently when Midorima asked her…

" Did he tell anyone that he was leaving? " Midorima asked.

" No he didn't but he asked me to tell everyone about it. " Kuroko answered.

" Just like before… he left without any sign. " Midorima spoke.

" Were you affected when he left the team in the finals before? " Kuroko asked.

It was an unexpected question but Midorima confesses " Everyone thought I was the unaffected person of the team when he left but the truth was… I was the first person to cry."

The moment Midorima said the word " _cry " _Kuroko dropped the plate she was wiping then Midorima immediately caught it before it hits the floor.

" Could you be more careful. I'm the one who gets scold when things get broken here. " Midorima reprimanded.

" Why would be affected that bad even you don't get along with him at all?... " Kuroko asked calmly.

" There are some things in life that you cannot explain especially when it involves love. " Midorima answered seriously.

" You… love him? " Kuroko asked with surprise.

" (* Blush *) Wha-!? I did not say such words! " Midorima exclaimed.

Kuroko notice Midorima blushed on what she asked. Obviously, the answer is yes.

After washing the dishes, Midorima handed a box to Kuroko.

"It's kinda heavy, what's in it? " Kuroko asked curiously.

" You dropped your bag the time you collapsed then I noticed the old book that you have and the book that you were trying to reach and since I have the full collection of it; I'll just give the collection to you since I already finished reading it and… I bought one of your brother's favourite books since I found it in that old bookstore; please give it to him. " Midorima replied.

" You know… he told me before… he never gets along with you but he doesn't know why he had fun being with you. " Kuroko calmly confessed.

Midorima was surprised with what Kuroko told him but in some part he knew Kuroko( her twin brother )had the same feelings as him. It was also an unexpected night for Kuroko since she discovered a hidden love.

* * *

Midorima planned to use the rickshaw to send Kuroko home but when they went outside, the rickshaw was nowhere to be found but a letter was left on the gate saying " Shin-chan she is still not in full recovery and her knees are still shaking so please carry her home cause my grandmother is already demanding to have her rickshaw back. Love Takao/ p.s. thank me later~ "

" That Idiot… " This are only words Midorima could say since Takao was not around.

Midorima went near Kuroko, turned around and lower his back.

" (* Blush *) Hop on… " Midorima invited Kuroko.

Kuroko blushed as she rides Midorima's back.

It was a cold spring night but the freezing temperature was not felt by the warm hearts that beats as one…


	8. Chapter 8: Wait for Me

Author's Notes:

Sorry… this took so long

I've been busy last week and…

I made some changes in the story too.

Thank you for the reviews~

Wish you all enjoy this~

Reminder: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. English is not my first language so please consider my grammar errors.

" Silly Love "

" Wait for Me "

**Kuroko's Point of View:**

Today's Monday and I already finished reading five volumes of the book. The story line was slow so I'm still in the explanation of their lives and whatsoever. Since today is a national holiday, I don't need to go to school but this doesn't mean I could escape from practices. Riko texted me come to the nearby basketball court for practice since the school is closed as well as its covered court. And now, here I am dressing-up and packing-up, getting ready to leave my house, heading to the basketball court for a whole day practice.

* * *

The moment Kuroko arrived there; they already started practicing. They practiced the fundamental basketball skills to strengthen it and as they noticed, Riko made them practice twice the effort since Kuroko will not join the inter-high. They notice Kuroko's twin sister had the same strategies and skills as him that is why they played like one of those normal days when Kuroko was in their team.

Izuki passed the ball to Kuroko and unexpectedly in was caught by an old friend.

" Aomine-kun… " his name and slipped out off her mouth unexpectedly.

" (* Touches Kuroko's hair *) Your hair grew long Tetsu… " Aomine spoke in an _annoying tone_.

Kagami rushed between them and acted like he was protecting Kuroko from Aomine.

" Kagami-kun… " Kuroko spoke in surprise.

" Stay away from her. " Kagami spoke.

" Her? " Aomine replied in confusion.

They stayed at that position unlit Momoi arrived.

" (* Catching her breath *) Dai-chan! You walk to fast. " Momoi complained.

" How could I slow down after hearing people practicing in my favourite court. " Aomine replied.

" Oh, Seirin players are here… that means my lover is here! (* Looks from side to side *) Tetsu-kun!, Tetsu-kun! " Momoi said after noticing.

Momoi located Kuroko and approached her. Momoi suddenly hugged her and she was surprised of the squishiness of Kuroko.

" (* Ends hug and took a step back *) Tetsu-kun, you… you look like a girl. " Momoi said worriedly.

" (* Bows *) Ohayo, my name in Kuroko Tetsuko, I'm the twin sister of Kuroko, you might be my brother's friend. It's nice to meet you.

" Tetsu-kun never told me he had a sister…. Oh, well it's nice to meet you; I'm your future sister in law, Satsuki Momoi and since I'm your brother's girlfriend you can call be Momoi~ " Momoi introduced herself.

Aomine did not take his eyes off Kuroko like a predator who found its prey. Riko told everyone to have a five minute brake. Momoi grabbed Kuroko and sat with her at a bench and started interviewing.

" So tell me… why did your brother left? Did he tell anyone about him leaving? Did he start hating this team that is why he left? Tell me the truth and only the truth Tetsu-chan. " Momoi asked her loud and clear that the Seirin players including Aomine heard the question and they listened with anticipation to what Kuroko is about to answer.

" My father wanted to get closer to him that is why we exchanged school and that is all. " Kuroko answered calmly.

The Seirin players knew Kuroko would answer the same answer that she told them before but they doubt that it is the truth for it felt like there was a greater reason than that.

" Ok; so… did Kuroko say something before he left? " Momoi asked and again the Seirin players including Aomine listened with anticipation to what Kuroko is about to answer.

" Yes he did… " Kuroko answered.

" Really~ what did he say? " Momoi questioned.

" I'll be back soon… so wait for me. " Kuroko answered.

Silence covered the court as they heard what Kuroko said. It sound like someone was leaving forever…

" He'll be back. " Kuroko said.

Everyone looked at Kuroko.

" (* Smiles *) Cause he told us to wait and my brother in not the type of person who makes people wait for nothing. " Kuroko answered.

Even Kuroko was not around it felt like he was still there because of her. Aomine did not like the atmosphere so he left wordlessly then Momoi came along with him.

After they left, Riko blew her whistle to send everyone back to practice.

* * *

They finished practicing when the dawn came. Everyone started packing-up. Kagami was fixing his things but his eyes were attached to Kuroko then suddenly Hyuuga poked him.

" Stop starring at her; go approach her now! " Hyuuga whispered.

" Eh?... But… " Kagami answered nervously.

" Kagami you're wasting time. " Izuki whispered.

" I'll just finish what I'm doing now then I'll go ask her out. " Kagami replied.

" I think I heard Kise's voice somewhere… " Kiyoshi said while scratching his head.

Izuki and Hyuuga were surprised when suddenly Kagami was already asking Kuroko out after what Kiyoshi said.

" Traps need baits to lure animals. " Kiyoshi advised.

* * *

Kagami treats Kuroko with Ice cream at a nearby convenience store then after some conversation and Ice cream, Kagami escorted Kuroko home since its already dark and someone might hurt her in the way.

" So this is your apartment… " Kagami said.

" Yes it is and… thank you for the Ice cream Kagami-kun, I really appreciated it. " Kuroko thanked respectfully.

" (* Blush *) Nah, It's nothing… it just a simple act of courting you. " Kagami confessed.

" (* Blush *) I see… Kagami-kun was courting me unpredictably. " Kuroko spoke.

" So… I should leave now " Kagami asked permission.

" I think I should return the favour of what you did. " Kuroko suggested.

" No, it's really fine, I should be the one thanking you a lot cause you accepted my courtship. " Kagami said nervously.

" Kagami-kun you have a dirt on your eyebrow. " Kuroko said.

" What!? really. " Kagami started brushing his eyebrows by his hand to take the dirt off.

" No not there, your brushing at the wrong way, let me help you, lower your head first. " Kuroko instructed.

Kagami lowered his head when unexpectedly Kuroko tiptoed and kissed his cheek.

" (* Blush *)That's for the Ice cream and you don't have any dirt on your face actually. " Kuroko said and then she rushed to her apartment room.

Kagami was so shocked with what just happened that it sent his soul to heaven for a moment because of happiness.


	9. Chapter 9: Let's End this Burden

Author's Notes:

I have nothing to say…

Wish you all enjoy this~

Reminder: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. English is not my first language so please consider my grammar errors.

" Silly Love "

" Let's End this Burden "

Every time Kuroko tries to sleep at night she remembers what Aomine screamed at that basketball court. " Regret " it drowned Aomine's soul. It was not his fault why Kuroko left, everyone knows that, he knows that but he can't help but regret. Kuroko wants to correct what Aomine thought but since she can't be in her real self, she can't do anything yet until winter starts.

Until one night; Kuroko can't stand being sleepless so she dressed up according to the temperature to prevent getting another cold and ran to the nearby basketball court; as expected Aomine was there, practicing.

Aomine did not notice Kuroko came. Kuroko sat on a bench and continued watching him. She noticed Aomine's eyes were sad as he plays basketball; he did not show this expression on the games for he doesn't want Kuroko to see his broken side.

" Why are you sad Aomine? " Kuroko suddenly popped-up that question that made Aomine jump in surprise for he never had no idea that she was there.

" What the!? When did you get here? " Aomine asked.

" Just a minute ago… " Kuroko answered calmly.

" … so, what are you doing here? " Aomine asked.

" To tell you that it was not your fault why my brother left. " Kuroko answered.

" So you're the stalker who spoke that night…. Well you scared the hell out of me. " Aomine realized.

" I'm not a stalker; I'm just telling you what my brother told me. " Kuroko confessed.

" Tetsu… that idiot. Tell me the truth Tetsu-chan on why he left. " Aomine asked in a _serious tone_.

" I already said what I need to say and there is no further more explanation of it. " Kuroko answered.

" You really won't tell the truth won't you? " Aomine asked.

" It is the truth that he told me and if it was a lie I would know it for I am his twin. " Kuroko declared.

" Ok, I believe you… (* Shoots the ball *) I'm leaving now…(* Walks away *) " Aomine said as he packs-up his things.

Aomine finished packing and he was about to leave but Kuroko was still there on that bench sitting wordlessly.

" Won't you leave, its cold here and your alo- " Aomine's words were disturbed by what Kuroko suddenly said…

" I won't leave until you won't stop regretting on the choice that you didn't make. " Kuroko stated.

" You have no idea of what's going on in my life so please stop bothering me. " Aomine said.

" It wasn't your fault why he left; he left because of the truth the he realized and why would it bother you like this even you can stand on your own?; A light can be independent, with or without a shadow it can stand on its own that is why… you don't need him… at all. " Kuroko said.

Kuroko's words angered Aomine. He grabbed Kuroko and tightly gripped her shoulders.

" How dare you say that?! Of course I need him! because…. Because… " Aomine was still finding the words to say.

" Aomine-kun it hurts… " Kuroko complained.

Aomine released Kuroko and took a step away.

" I'm sorry, I should leave now… " Aomine suggested.

Kuroko came near him and reached his face by her tender hands.

" Stop suffering Aomine-kun (* Cries *) Your making him suffer more… " Kuroko whispered.

Aomine felt Kuroko's warm touch and it reminds him of his former shadow. Kuroko usually does this to him when their alone or when Aomine is troubled. Aomine felt his eyes blur and tears fell, it felt wonderful to cry once more in the touch of his beloved, sort of.

" I'm blaming myself because I thought I broke his heart that is why he left. " Aomine confessed.

" You did but you already fixed it just now. " Kuroko confessed.

" Do you think he could love me again? " Aomine confessed.

" He always love you the way you love him Aomine-kun… " Kuroko confessed.

" If he was here and he told me that (* Laughs *) I would kiss him. " Aomine stated.

Kuroko replied him a smile.

* * *

After that little chat and all those emotions Kuroko and Aomine became friends once more since Aomine had no idea that Kuroko and his sister are one. Aomine escorted Kuroko home then he left wordlessly but he was truly smiling this time. Kuroko and Aomine's burden was ended at last.


	10. Chapter 10: A Possibility

Author's Notes:

I should have started typing this

earlier but doujinshi's disturbs me~

Oh well, Wish you all enjoy this~

Reminder: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. English is not my first language so please consider my grammar errors.

" Silly Love "

" A Possibility "

**Riko's point of view:**

Inter-high started last Wednesday; even Kuroko can't play in the games with us, we still stood strong against our opponents. I let Kuroko sit on the bench in every game for I know Kagami needs an inspiration to make him play better. We already won three plays and our next opponent can be our end. Kaijou; I never expected that we will go against them this sudden but we will do the best we can to win.

* * *

Seirin high's basketball team arrived in the gymnasium on time. They started stretching-up and warming-up like the Kaijou players. Kise noticed Kuroko was sitting on the bench quietly; he approached her with a blooming aura until Kagami blocked him.

" (* Stares at Kagami with his evil eyes *) What are you trying to do Kagamicchi? " Kise asked in an _annoyed tone_.

" (* Casts a beast like aura *) Obviously, picking-up the ball… (* points the ball located near Kise *) " Kagami answered.

Riko can sense the tension between Kagami and Kise so she summoned Kuroko to fix the problem before it gets worst.

" Ohayō gozaimasu Kise-kun. " Kuroko greeted.

" (* Instantly became cheerful *) Kurokocchi~! (* Hugs Kuroko *) Did you miss me~? " Kise asked.

" Never been to that point. " Kuroko replied.

" So mean~ " Kise whined.

" Kise-kun please let go off me, I can breathe. " Kuroko complained.

" Kurokocchi smells so good~, Kurokocchi is so cute today~ Kurokocchi~ Kurokocchi~ Kurokocchi " Kise said repeatedly and he did not mind Kuroko's complain and continued hugging her.

Kuroko can't breathe anymore and Kise's fangirls started bursting-up in anger at her so she punched Kise with an ignite pass that pushed him away in a distance.

" Ouchy~ Why did Kurokocchi did that to me~? " Kise complained.

" I said stop and you didn't listen so this is what you get. " Kuroko answered.

Kagami laughed slightly at Kise as Kuroko returns to her chair. Kise noticed him laugh then he said…

" We'll see if you could laugh after I defeat you. " Kise spoke in a _serious tone_.

" Bring it on! " Kagami replied.

" Let's have a deal; whosoever wins this game gets Kuroko's first kiss. " Kise suggested.

" (* Glances at Kuroko *) Sure but expect a rough ride through the game cause Kuroko is in the line. " Kagami agreed and warned Kise.

" I'll be looking forward to that. " Kise replied.

Then the battle between Seirin and Kaijou started…

* * *

**Riko's point of view:**

The players played well in the first quarter; we advanced five points against them since Kuroko's observation skills help us by predicting Kise's copied moves. Kaijou closed the gap in the second quarter for they used our run and gun against us and Kise's copy of the emperor's eyes. Our hopes were almost lost when Kaijou made a ten point difference in the first-half of the third quarter but in the second-half, Kagami entered the zone and started closing the gap. I thought we are going to win since we closed the gap in the first-half of the fourth quarter but Kise used Aomine's skills that gave us a hard time in maintaining the tie and he even entered the zone in the last ten minutes of the game and now that there is only fifteen seconds left and a three point difference; there is a possibility we could tie or lose the game.


	11. Chapter 11: The Runner-up's Prize

Author's Notes:

I'm sorry this took so long...

I went to a vacation trip and the location has no internet available

so I can't update on those days but I wrote some chapters cause my new laptop arrived~

Oh well, Wish you all enjoy this~

Reminder: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. English is not my first language so please consider my grammar errors.

" Silly Love "

" The Runner-up's Prize "

Ten seconds left. Kasamatsu desperately passed the ball to Kise for he expects Kise to do a winning shoot but unexpectedly Izuki jumped, stole the ball and immediately threw it to Hyuuga before hitting the ground. Hyuuga caught it and shoot an instant three-pointer. Seirin and Kaijou tied but there were still five seconds remaining so Kagami took the ball and dunked it but while he was in the mid-air Kise tried to stop him. Kagami's amazing jump was off the record; he kept rising and rising as Kise was beginning to fall. Kagami make the unbelievable dunk that made Seirin win.

It was an impossible win but Seirin did it.

" Ok, you won; go and kiss her. " Kise said while catching his breath.

While Kagami was looking for Kuroko, Kise collapsed on the ground for his knees was still not in full recovery; this was the result of forcing himself to play the whole game. Kagami did not find Kuroko at their team's the benches for he found her helping Kise stand.

" Your gonna break your knees if you'll do this again. " Kuroko scolded.

" I know, I know but I wanted Kurokocchi's kiss so badly that is why I forced myself to play the whole game~ " Kise confessed.

" Kiss? " Kuroko asked in surprise.

" Yes, Kagamicchi and I made a deal that whosoever win this game gets your first kiss~ " Kise admitted.

" So that why Kagami-kun and Kise-kun were so desperate to win this game… " Kuroko realized.

" S-so there you are; I've been looking for you; I-I have s-something to tell you… " Kagami said nervously.

" I know about the deal Kagami-kun, Kise told me. " Kuroko said.

" (* Blush *) Oh, so… can I get my prize now? " Kagami asked.

" But I already kissed you. " Kuroko said calmly.

Kise was surprised of what Kuroko said and he became jealous.

" But that was only a kiss on the cheek. " Kagami complained.

Kise sighed as his jealousy ended for he thought Kagami already stole Kuroko's first kiss.

" So as for you Kise… a runner-up should have a prize too. " Kuroko suggested.

Kise suddenly became cheerful and energetic and said " Really~ Really~; I want Kuroko's first kiss as my prize~! "

" Chotto matte, I'm the winner here; I should be the one to have that prize! " Kagami complained.

" You already got your prize Kagami-kun and please not my first kiss; you can have a date with me instead Kise-kun. " Kuroko said straightforwardly.

" Accepted~! " Kise agreed.

" How about me? I'm the winner here! " Kagami complained.

" I'll decide what's you price later Kagami-kun. " Kuroko replied.

" What!? " Kagami grumbled.

" I'll meet you at the train station this Saturday, 10 am, don't be late. " Kuroko stated the meeting place to Kise.

" Ok~ " Kise replied.

* * *

Kuroko went home after the match. She was quietly walking on the street until somebody greeted her.

" Konnichiwa Kuroko. " Takao greeted while pedalling the rickshaw.

" Takao-kun. " Kuroko said in surprise.

" Shin-chan missed you that's why we started looking for you. " Takao admitted.

" We? " Kuroko asked.

Midorima threw a pebble at Takao and said " I did not say anything about missing her. "

Takao gently rubbed the swollen part of his head to lessen the pain and said " But from the sound of your sighs it like you missed someone so much. "

Midorima did not react anymore and went out of the rickshaw. Takao was surprised with Midorima's actions but when Midorima told him to leave immediately; Takao knew what would happened next so he left them with a smile.

Midorima and Kuroko were quietly walking at the street until Midorima nervously asked...

" A-Are you busy l-lately? "

" A little. Why? " Kuroko replied and asked.

Midorima blushed and answered " I was j-just thinking if you would like to get out with me this Saturday... "

" This week's Saturday? " Kuroko asked.

" Yes. " Midorima replied.

" I'm sorry Midorima-kun but I have a date with Kise this Saturday; I can't go out with you. " Kuroko respectfully said.

" A date with Kise? " Midorima asked.

" Yes. " Kuroko replied.

With no emotions Midorima said " I think I forgot something important back at my school; I should go get it. Goodbye Kuroko. " then he left immediately.

" Bye. " Kuroko replied.


	12. Chapter 12: Behind the Smile

Disclamer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. English is not my first language so please consider my grammar errors.

" Silly Love "

" Behind the Smile "

Kuroko was sitting and waiting at the train station quietly; after ten minutes, Kise arrived. Kuroko was upset for he was late so she left wordlessly but Kise tried to stop her.

" Hey, hey, I'm very sorry ok. I forgot to change my alarm's batteries so it turned off by itself last night. " Kise apologized.

" I won't accept that excuse; I'm leaving. " Kuroko declared.

Kise can't think of anything just to stop her from leaving so he immediately hugged her. Kuroko did not like how Kise acted for they are in public.

" Kise stop hugging me! " Kuroko whispered.

" The person that I love already left me twice; I won't let that happened again. " Kise replied in a serious tone.

Kuroko stopped struggling in Kise's arms and said. " Then don't be late next time. "

" So, you mean we'll date again~? " Kise asked cheerfully.

" I didn't say anything like that and please stop touching me Kise; everyone is watching us already. " Kuroko replied respectfully.

" Oh, sorry~ " Kise apologized as he let go off Kuroko.

Just after Kise release her, Kise grabbed her hand and took her away from the station. Kuroko wanted to take her hand off Kise but in some point, she doesn't want to let go off his warm and comfortable hold.

* * *

Kise and Kuroko arrived at the amusement park on where Kise planned to date with her. They rode some rides in the park and since Kise wanted to be Kuroko's man for the day, he invited Kuroko to enter the hunted house with him; Kuroko agreed and an unexpected reaction happened for since the place is dark and Kuroko is a bit invisible, the people who suppose to scare them became frightened of Kuroko's ghost like presence and started to run for their lives cause they thought Kuroko is a real ghost. Then Kise tried to be her man again by bringing her to the tunnel of love and an unexpected incident happened; their boat has a hole in it so instead of riding it, they jumped out of it. They walked out of the tunnel but since the sidewalks of the tunnel are slippery, Kise slip and fell in the water, Kuroko laughed and her amazing smile stunned Kise that made his heart beat faster. The day was almost ending so Kise decided to ride the fairy's wheel with Kuroko for it is the last and only ride they did not try in that amusement park.

They entered the ride just before it started to spin. They were both quiet in the ride until Kise asked…

" Did you have a fun time today~? "

" Yes, it's been a while since I last visited this amusement park. " Kuroko replied.

" Did you enjoy it too Kise-kun? " Kuroko asked.

" Yes I did~! " Kise replied with a cheerful smile.

After that reply they become silent again but then Kuroko asked…

" What makes you smile so brightly Kise-kun? It's like your happiness is endless. "

Kise was surprised of what Kuroko asked but he answered her " I'm a model; I always pretend to smile… until I met him. "

" Who? " Kuroko asked in curiosity.

" Your brother… " Kise answered in a serious tone.

Kuroko was surprised to his answer, so she asked further…

" How did he make you smile that perfectly? "

" I think this is not the right time to answer that question~ " Kise replied.

" Then I shall not let you court me again. " Kuroko warned.

" Wait~! Wait~ I'll tell you but please… don't tell your brother cause… he might not like me anymore. " Kise decided.

" Ok. " Kuroko agreed even if she doesn't need to cause she is her brother.

" The moment that I saw him; I didn't like him for I thought he was weak or useless and whatsoever but then I respected him for who he was after I saw his ability and later on as I knew more about him, I realized that, I realized that, " Kise tried to finish his sentence.

" Come on Kise-kun, spit it out. " Kuroko commanded.

" I-I, I-I f-fell in love with him! There I said it. " Kise ended his confession as his face turned red and he tried to hide it by his hands.

" Are you joking or something Kise-kun? " Kuroko asked.

" I know it's disgusting for I fell in love with a man and is it my fault that he is my type~ " Kise admitted in a childish tone.

" Is that the reason why you told me that the person that you love already left me twice and you won't let that happened again? " Kuroko asked.

" Yes. " Kise answered.

" Why is it twice? Isn't it just once cause he only left you in the finals. " Kuroko corrected.

" No it's twice cause he didn't tell me that he was going to Europe. " Kise answered like a disappointed child.

" Oh, I see, so… who do you love more… me or him? " Kuroko asked.

" I'm sorry to tell you this for I love him more than you. " Kise admitted with a serious tone.

" What makes you love him Kise? Tell me the truth. " Kuroko asked.

" I… I fell in love to who he is and what he'll become someday. " Kise confessed.

" Is that what they call an unconditional love? " Kuroko asked.

" Yes. " Kise answered.

* * *

After that ride Kise escorted Kuroko to her apartment.

" Thank you for taking me to the amusement park Kise-kun; I had a great time. " Kuroko confessed.

" Actually, I should be the one who's thanking for you decided to go on a date with me. " Kise replied.

After some thanking and stuff Kise and Kuroko became silent for a moment then their eyes met and slowly their faces became closer and closer as Kuroko close her eyes for the kiss, but Kise did not kiss her on the lip for he only kiss her on the forehead and said " I think, I should know what your brother feels about me before I finally move on to you. " Kise suggested. Kuroko understood and wished, begged that her body will go back to normal for just a moment so that Kise would know who she really is even if she knows that it is hopeless to change on that night.

" It's getting late, you should go home now. " Kuroko suggested.

" Ok... so, goodbye now~ " Kise said his goodbye and left.

" Bye. " Kuroko replied before Kise left.


	13. Chapter 13: A Stalker!

Disclamer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. English is not my first language so please consider my grammar errors.

" Silly Love "

" A Stalker?! "

Kuroko and the Seirin players finished practicing so they decided to sit on the benches for some rest before leaving the campus.

" Does anyone here knows the feeling of being stalked? " Kuroko asked out of the blue.

" Is someone stalking you Kuroko!? Is it Kise !? " Kagami asked furiously.

" I did not say anything like that. " Kuroko replied.

" Well, as I've heard and read; the feeling of being stalked is like someone is always watching and following you in wherever you are and whatever you do or in a simple explanation he or she is obsessed with you. " Izuki answered.

" Why do you ask such question Kuroko? Do you feel that somebody is stalking you? " Hyuuga asked.

" A bit cause I saw someone was following me and Kise-kun while we were dating at the amusement park. " Kuroko answered.

" What!? Kise just let someone stalked you while you were dating wi- " Kagami can't continue his sentence for Kyoshi covered his mouth.

" Did you saw his or her face ? " Koganei asked.

" No but I saw his shadow. " Kuroko answered.

" So it's a he... " Hyuuga thought.

Kagami pushed Kyoshi's hand away and said " It's Kise! "

" Kagami, its obviously not Kise for he is dating with her that day. " Hyuuga corrected Kagami.

" Use your mind sometimes Kagami-kun. " Kuroko mumbled.

" Did you say something Kuroko? " Kagami asked for he heard her mumble.

" Nothing, Nothing at all. " Kuroko replied as others laughed and chuckled for they heard what she said.

" I think from now on, someone should escort Kuroko in returning to her apartment. " Isuki suggested.

Kagami immediately raised his hand but Kuroko reacted " Guys, guys I'm fine, it's not like he'll kidnap me or something. "; after what Kuroko said Kagami lowered his hand.

" But what if he will kidnap you and do something bad to you. " Hyuuga opposed then Kagami immediately raised his hand up again.

" I said, Don't worry so much about me (* Points her arm *) Look at these guns. " Kuroko confidently said.

" That is not an excuse; I think Kagami should escort you home from now on, for protection. " Hyuuga suggested as everyone except Kuroko nodded.

Since that was her captain's and team's decision, she can't oppose for it is for her protection too. Everybody started to fix-up after that decision. Mean while in the men's locker room…

Hyuuga poked Kagami and whispered " You should be thankful. "

" Was this your plan? " Kagami asked.

" It's the teams plan since Kise was taking too much of the show lately. " Hyuuga confessed then Kagami glanced at everyone and they nodded as a respond.

" But we have no idea of whosoever is stalking her so please protect her with all you can. " Hyugga added.

" Yes I will. " Kagami accepted the responsibility.

* * *

Kagami escorted Kuroko to her apartment but while they were walking together, their hands would bump to each other for she is walking right next to him and since Kagami saw the opportunity to hold her hand, he took the chance and held her hand immediately. Kuroko was surprised with Kagami's actions but after seeing his face red and the way her heart beats fast, she understood the situation.

They continued holding each other's hand until they reached the apartment but since Aomine was there waiting at the apartment gate of Kuroko; Kuroko was forced to take her hand off Kagami. Aomine looked at them with jealousy, anger and shock for he never expected to see that coming.

Kuroko told Kagami that he could go home now but since Aomine was around, he can't let Kuroko out of his sight. Kuroko has no choice but to invite them to her apartment room since it's rude to let visitors leave without welcoming them to your home.


	14. Chapter 14: Truthful Idea

Disclamer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. English is not my first language so please consider my grammar errors.

" Silly Love "

" Truthful Idea"

Kagami and Aomine looked at each other sternly while sitting on the floor right next to the table. Kuroko made to tea to calm them down but before she could serve it, they started to argue.

" Why are you here Ahomine? " Kagami asked.

" I was invited Bakagami. " Aomine answered.

Kagami was surprised for he never expected that Kuroko would invite Aomine to her home; he was a bit jealous of that cause Kuroko never invited him to her house nor her brother.

Kuroko arrived at the dining table before they could start to hurt each other. They immediately acted calm after seeing her looking at them then Kuroko started preparing the table to serve the tea. Kuroko poured the tea to each cups but before she could finish filling the three cups, she accidentally fell the tea pot and burned her hand by the hot tea. Aomine immediately grabbed her away from the spilled hot tea and asked Kagami to get ice from the fridge and first aid. After Kagami arrived with the first aids, Aomine took the ice and gently wiped it on her burned hand. There were tears on her eyes as she felt the scorching pain but just looking at Aomine's worried expression, it made her feel better.

Kagami cleaned the mess but his eyes were locked up to Kuroko as she was taken care by Aomine. Kagami wants to comfort Kuroko but he was too shy to do that. Kuroko noticed Kagami's silence so she confronted him.

" Are you ok, Kagami-kun? " Kuroko asked.

" I-I should be the one to ask you that. " Kagami confirmed.

" I'm fine Kagami-kun, don't worry. It's just a little burn; it won't kill me. " Kuroko assured.

" Ok… then I should be going now. " Kagami asked permission to leave.

" Your going already? " Kuroko asked.

" Yes cause, I wasn't invited right? " Kagami asked.

" Ok, then; I'll send you to the door. " Kuroko suggested.

" Ok. " Kagami agreed.

Kuroko opened the door and let Kagami leave but before he left Kuroko nervously told him " Don't forget to escort me to school tomorrow Kagami-kun… I'll need your protection. "

" Sure. " Kagami replied and left.

After Kagami completely left, Kuroko walked back to the dining table and sit across Aomine.

" Thank you for helping me with my burn Aomine-kun. " Kuroko respectfully thanked.

" That's nothing. I was just wondering, why do you need his protection even I'm already here for you; I'm stronger than him. " Aomine asked.

" It would be nicer if both of you protects me from the stalker. " Kuroko suggested.

" Stalker?! is Kise bothering you that way? " Aomine replied.

" No and why do people think Kise-kun is a stalker… his a nice guy, he won't do such things and besides he was dating with me while I felt that somebody was stalking me. " Kuroko opposed.

" What?! Your dating with him? " Aomine asked.

" Yes cause it was his prize after we beat their team. " Kuroko answered.

" You mean the loser has a prize? " Aomine asked.

" No; the runner-up has a price for giving all he can in the game. " Kuroko replied.

" Then what prize did that other idiot have? " Aomine asked.

" I'm still thinking about it. " Kuroko answered.

" Stop thinking and give him nothing; besides his an idiot. " Aomine suggested.

" No; everyone deserves a prize in the little things they do or in either they'll win or lose. " Kuroko opposed.

" I don't think Kuroko and you are twins… " Aomine said.

Kuroko got nervous cause she was thinking Aomine found out the truth.

" Cause both of you are completely a like; the hair color, the scent and even the way he talks you completely had it… " Aomine added.

" Are you a xerox machine like Kise? " Aomine asked.

" No. " Kuroko answered nervously.

" Ok; I'm sorry to say such awkward things about you. " Aomine apologized.

" It's fine; what you said was just a complement. " Kuroko answered as she started to calm down after that truthful idea.

" It's getting darker outside; I'll leave now. " Aomine asked permission.

" Ok; I'll send you to the door. " Kuroko suggested.

Then Kuroko and Aomine said their goodbyes before leaving each other for that day.

Kuroko knew that everyone is starting to get the image clearly now so she needs to be more cautious.


	15. Chapter 15: Tsundere Stalker

Disclamer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. English is not my first language so please consider my grammar errors.

" Silly Love "

" Tsundere Stalker "

The class ended and everyone started to leave. Midorima was silently fixing his things as Takao kept on watching him ( Midorima usually notice Takao watching him but since that wednesday, his sensitivity decreased ). Midorima was about to leave the classroom when Takao stopped him.

" What's with that face? " Takao asked.

" What face? " Midorima asked.

" That face your making since that wednesday, oh wait, did she dump you when you asked her out? " Takao asked.

" How did you know that I asked her out!? " Midorima asked for he was surprised that Takao knew.

" Answer me first. " Takao insisted.

" Ok, fine. Yes she did… " Midorima confessed.

" So that's why… " Takao realized.

" But I was not upset because she won't go out with me; I got upset because Kise asked her first. " Midorima confessed.

" Oh, so copycat is taking large steps already. " Takao thought.

" I was a shy and distant lover before and because of that, I didn't have the chance to say what I feel for the one I love… " Midorima confessed.

" So what are you going to do now? " Takao asked.

" I'll be fierce and aggressive until I get what I want. " Midorima answered while casting a dark aura.

" Whow! Slow down with all those feelings. Being a Yandere won't solve that problem. " Takao advised.

" Then what should I do?… what should I be in front of her? " Midorima asked in a serious tone.

" Well, I advise you to stop being such a TSUNDERE and tell her what you feel like normal people do. " Takao advised.

" I can't do that. " Midorima confirmed.

" Nothing will happen if you won't try. " Takao reminded.

" I still can't do it. " Midorima insisted.

" Then, you want her to end up with Kise?! " Takao asked.

" No. Never. " Midorima answered.

" Then what should you do? " Takao asked.

" Stop being such a TSUNDERE and tell her what you feel like normal people do. " Midorima answered.

" Good boy! Now be ready cause you're going to confess to her tomorrow. " Takao declared.

" Tomorrow?! " Midorima asked.

" Yes cause I don't want Kise to roll the dice once more and don't worry about the location on which you'll confess cause I got it covered. " Takao answered in assurance.

There was silence between the two until Takao informed Midorima about Kuroko's stalker.

" A stalker?... is it Kise? " Midorima asked.

" Of course not; she was dating with him while she felt someone was following them as I've heard... " Takao answered.

" Are you the stalker? " Takao asked.

" What?! Me, O-Of course not. " Midorima replied.

" You know, I can smell a bad odor of a lie from here. " Takao thought.

" I was just thinking if Kise would do something bad to her at their date I might save her from him. " Midorima confessed.

" You know what do they call you now… a stalker; read my lips, _s-t-a-l-k-e-r_. " Takao got upset and left.

" Hey, wait. I was just protecting her. " Midorima confirmed.

" Protecting like a stalker is weird and disgusting so Goodbye stalker; wait until she hears this stalker. " Takao said before he completely left.

" Now I'm the tsundere stalker… " Midorima thought.


	16. Chapter 16: Sweet Saturday

Disclamer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. English is not my first language so please consider my grammar errors.

" Silly Love "

" Sweet Saturday "

It was a boring Saturday for Kuroko. She got tired of reading the books that the spirit advised her to read so she decided to go outside and have some fresh air or drinks for she is quite thirsty. While Kuroko was drinking a cold espresso right next to a vending machine outside her apartment building, she saw a poster at a wall saying " The Grand Opening of Candy Land shall offer you 20 to 50 percent off in all kinds of candies and delicacies… ". Kuroko continued reading and found out that the new candy store will open on that day and it's just two blocks away from her apartment building; with no other thought, Kuroko took her purse from her apartment and walked to the candy store, leaving Nigou confused.

* * *

Kuroko arrived at the candy store and she was so surprised for it was crowded by children while their parents are just outside waiting for them to finish buying what they want. Kuroko was having second thoughts of buying some candies but the moment she was already heading back to her apartment, an army of children rushed to the store causing her to enter the war zone.

The place was filled with noise and disorder that Kuroko was confused of what she should do until a tall man approached her and acted like he was about to grab her face; then Kuroko was just surprised why she was lifted like a princess and taken out of that battle field. As the light touched the man's face, Kuroko recognized the prince that saved her from turmoil, it was Murasakibara.

* * *

" Murasakibara-kun… " Kuroko spoke.

Murasakibara gently placed Kuroko at a bench and sat next to her.

" As I've heard, your Kuroko's twin sister. " Murasakibara said as he started opening one of the sweets that he bought from the store.

" I'm Kuroko Tetsuko and you're? " Kuroko acted like they never met before.

" You already said my name seconds ago. " Murasakibara replied.

There was silence between the two until Murasakibara laughed and said…

" Your too serious like your brother and please don't give me that face, here (* Offered a snack *) you look pale; you have to eat sometime. "

Kuroko took Murasakibara offered and ate it silently as she realized that Murasakibara never changed a bit.

" So, how's your brother in abroad? He's in Europe right? " Murasakibara asked.

" He's fine and yes, he's in Europe. " Kuroko answered.

" Why are you here Murasakibara-kun? " Kuroko asked curiously.

" (* In a serious tone *) To stalk you… (* Went back to his childish tone *) Just joking, I'm here ( obviously ) to buy some sweets and for their on sale and it would be a waste to trash this opportunity. " Murasakibara admitted.

" I see… " Kuroko said.

" Then why are you here Kuro-chin? " Murasakibara asked.

" I got bored at my apartment so I decided to come here after seeing a poster of a store on sale. " Kuroko replied.

" So, are you still bored? " Murasakibara asked.

" Not anymore since I'm here talking with Murasakibara-kun. " Kuroko answered.

There was silence between the two as their eyes met and the place became undeniably peaceful.

" Wow… you're so pretty… " Murasakibara murmured.

" What? " Kuroko asked.

" I-I said nothing… " Murasakibara nervously said as he looks away.

" I should be going now; nice to meet you Kuro-chin's sister… and here's some sweets (* Left a whole plastic of snacks *) I think I bought too much so it's yours. Bye now. " Murasakibara said before leaving.

" Bye… " Kuroko replied.

* * *

After minutes of sitting alone on a bench, Kuroko decided to go home. She walked to the road and entered her apartment building wordlessly. She opened and closed the door of her room silently then she rested her back at the door as Nigou came near her, she said " He said I was pretty… "


	17. Chapter 17: You're Welcome, Best Friend

Disclamer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. English is not my first language so please consider my grammar errors.

" Silly Love "

" You're Welcome, Best Friend "

It was a disturbing Monday for Midorima since Takao won't talk or give him any attention. The classes' ended and Takao immediately went home but Midorima wanted to explain to him further about the situation so he followed Takao, however Takao went to Seirin High and stayed at the gate, waiting for someone; The moment Midorima realized what Takao is about to do, he approached him and said " You know that I'm not what you think I am. "

" I know, that is why I'm here to correct things and could you go home now? you'll just worsen the situation. " Takao replied irately.

When Kuroko arrived, Takao asked for a moment to talk to her about something then Kuroko agreed and followed Takao to the park leaving Midorima worried. Midorima wanted to hear their conversation so he followed them…

" Kuroko, about the stalker… don't be mad ok? Cause…. It's… Midorima. " Takao confessed.

" Midorima is the stalker! Are you sure? " Kuroko got surprised and asked.

" Yes he is b-but he doesn't mean to stalk you. He was just protecting you from Kise, if he ever did something wrong with you at your date. " Takao added.

" Oh, I see. " Kuroko understood.

" But it would be nice if Midorima told me about this than letting his best friend do it. " Kuroko suggested.

" I'm sorry to stalk you Kuroko… and Takao is not my best friend. " Midorima appeared and said.

Kuroko and Takao was surprised for they never expected that Midorima would followed them.

" I-It's ok Midorima-kun; You were just protecting me. " Kuroko forgives Midorima.

" But next time, tell me if you'll do something like that cause it really frightens me. " Kuroko added.

" Ok. " Midorima agreed.

" Are you free this week's Saturday Midorima-kun? " Kuroko asked.

" Huh? Me? Y-yes, why? " Midorima answered and asked.

" Do you want to get out with me? cause I'm getting bored at my apartment this Saturdays. " Kuroko replied.

" Sure. I'll meet you at this park, 9:30, Saturday. " Midorima agreed and suggested.

" Ok and it's getting late, I should be going now bye Midorima-kun, bye Takao-kun. " Kuroko agreed and left.

" Bye Kuroko. " Takao replied.

When Kuroko completely left the place Takao stopped smiling and asked " Where my _' Thank you very much Takao! '_ now? ".

Midorima did not say any word and hugged Takao tightly, cried and said " Thank you very much Takao! And I'm sorry… ".

" It's ok, It's ok and you're welcome, best friend… and please stop crying, it's awkward to see a tsundere cry. " Takao forgives Midorima.

" Ok. " Midorima said as he pulls way from Takao and wipe his tears.

" We should go home too; It's getting dark. " Takao suggested.

" Ok, b-best friend. " Midorima agreed.

* * *

Kuroko texted Kagami that he can go home already since the stalker was just a feeling and it was not real. Kuroko kept the truth since she knows what Kagami would do if he knew Midorima was the stalker.

While Kuroko was walking at the streets silently, she heard someone was approaching her so she turned to see the person but nobody was around. Kuroko continued walking and kept on hearing the heavy footsteps behind her back so she got nervous and walked faster but the footsteps became louder and louder that made her frightened and ran as fast as she could to her apartment. The moment she arrived at her apartment, she locked the door and hugged Nigou but she could still hear the footsteps. The footsteps stopped the moment it arrived at her door. There was a little space between the door and the floor so she could see if somebody was out there and as she looked at the space, she saw a shadow of a person so she asked " Is someone out there? " but nobody replied and the shadow disappeared.


	18. Chapter 18: The Question is Love

Disclamer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. English is not my first language so please consider my grammar errors.

" Silly Love "

" The Question is Love "

Midorima and Kuroko arrived at the location on the hour they both planned but in different purposes. While Midorima was walking toward the meeting place, he saw Kuroko approaching. Midorima was glad to see her but Kuroko wasn't.

" Kuroko, oha- " Midorima was about to greet her before Kuroko angrily told him…

" Do you think it's funny when people get scared Midorima-kun? "

" What? " Midorima said in confusion.

" Just after the moment I forgave you, you started being a jerk again. " Kuroko said and left with tears in her eyes.

Midorima did not understand what just happened; he didn't even have a chance to give her the flowers he brought and now he was standing at the park alone, confused and brokenhearted.

…

Kuroko was so mad of what Midorima did to her yesterday. It scared the hell out of her but even she knows that Midorima was the starker she still thinks that he won't do such thing. Kuroko's mind was filled with anger and confusion that she end up riding a train going to the beach even she should be going home now. The train was getting crowded as it approached the business center of the city and it forced her to give up her chair for an elderly woman. Kuroko was getting clam by the minute for the views of her city amused her… until she heard footsteps approaching her again. Kuroko knew it's Midorima but she was still confused why she is scared of him even she knows that she could fight back if she has to. The footsteps were getting louder and louder and this caused her to close her eyes in fear; the train slowly stopped for the next station and as it lands and opens its doors, more people came in and the train became too full that Kuroko was pushed to a side and she was about to be squished by a group of people but somebody blocked them and resulted the person to get too close to Kuroko. The footsteps were gone but Kuroko could feel like somebody was closely in front of her for the surrounding became warmer. Kuroko opened her eyes and saw red blood eyes looking at her. Kuroko was shocked for she didn't expect to meet Akashi at that time, at that place and in that situation.

This time, she did not say the name of the familiar person in front of her. She was dead silent as well as Akashi. Akashi gave an expression of disgust to Kuroko and said…

" Having fun with your female body Tetsuya? "

Kuroko was shocked for she never expected Akashi to ask such question and she even got nervous for she realized Akashi knows the truth and he is the _real_ stalker for this is the only reason why he knew about it.

" Akashi-kun when did you start stalking me?... " Kuroko asked nervously.

" Since the day I met you. " Akashi answered.

" Why?... why are you stalking me? " Kuroko asked.

" Isn't it obvious… I like you. " Akashi replied.

With those words Kuroko's heart beats fast and heavily. There was silence between them as their eyes looked at each other seriously then Akashi came closer to her; Kuroko knows what would happen next but she can't do anything for she is stuck because of the overpopulated train. She closed her eyes and waited for it too end but the train suddenly stopped for the station on beach and Akashi left the train. Kuroko opened her eyes and noticed Akashi was not around; she looked everywhere and she found him walking away. Kuroko wants to stay in the train to leave the place but her body suddenly reacted and left the train before it closed its doors.

" What am I doing?... " She asked worriedly.

Kuroko followed Akashi to the beach unnoticed. Akashi went to a nearby store and bought some ice cream; he started eating one of it then he came near Kuroko and gave her one. Kuroko was surprised for she didn't expect that Akashi knew she was following him. Akashi did not say any word and walked away after giving her an ice cream. Kuroko continued following him around…

" Do you like me Tetsuya? " Akashi asked.

Kuroko blushed and became nervous for she didn't know what to say…

" I see… your still confused of what you feel for me… " Akashi thought.

They kept on walking at the sea side quietly until Kuroko asked.

" Why didn't you tell anyone about this? " Kuroko asked curiously.

" All this time… you never noticed it, didn't you? " Akashi asked.

" What should I notice? " Kuroko questioned.

Akashi stopped walking as well as Kuroko; then he confessed…

" Everyone loves you… "

Kuroko did not understand what Akashi is trying to tell her so he continued…

" Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kagami and I… we all felt it for you but you have no idea that it existed all these years… "

" W-what are you trying to tell me Akashi-kun? " Kuroko asked.

" _Love_… did you even felt it from one of us?... " Akashi asked.

Kuroko did not know what she should answer…

" As I've thought… you're a stone hearted person… " Akashi realized.

" I'm not a stone hearted person. " Kuroko opposed.

" I'm just confused for I never felt like this before. " She added and immediately ran away for she can't take the truth that she has been ignoring all those years.


End file.
